marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnathon Blaze (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) Danny Ketch (half-brother) Crash Simpson (step-father, deceased) Mona Simpson (step-mother, deceased) Roxanne Simpson (step-sister) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; Formerly the Realm of the Dead; mobile on Earth while alive. | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 10" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = As Ghost Rider, Blaze has the appearance of a flaming skeleton. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, stunt rider | Education = | Origin = human bonded with a Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Douglas Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 4 | Death = Universe X Vol 1 4 | Death2 = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = The origins of Johnny Blaze of Earth-9997 are similar to those of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, as it has been revealed that, at least on Earth-9997, Mephisto has manipulated humans into becoming demons by triggering the Celestial seed inside humanity to germinate. It is entirely possible that the nature of Johnny Blaze's supernatural powers as Ghost Rider were the result of Mephisto triggering the dormant Celestial seed in Blaze. The exact nature of Blaze's becoming Ghost Rider is a combination of Blaze's dabbling with magic, and Mephisto's own manipulation. It is said by 4-D Man that Blaze's appearance as Ghost Rider is actually a mutation that was subconsciously chosen due to Blaze's guilt over the death of his biological father and his adoptive parents who all died on flaming motorcycles. Mephisto's motives for turning Blaze into Ghost Rider was most likely to play on his tragic losses and hopefully use him as a possible tool to diverge reality and escape judgment at the end of time. How Blaze could have been used as a tool in this scheme is as yet unknown. The early history of Johnny Blaze of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, at least up to the point in which he lost the ability to become the Ghost Rider for the first time. It has been revealed that when choosing pawns to control for his own ends, Mephisto would trigger the latent mutant seed planted in humanity by the Celestials centuries ago. As yet it is unexplained as to how this revelation would go to explaining the true nature of Ghost Rider's abilities, as at least on Earth-616 it has been revealed that Blaze's body was possessed by that of the demon known as Zarathos. If this is true of the Earth-9997 John Blaze this could also still apply to his abilities as Ghost Ride being the result of mutation as there are many possible explanations for this using other mutated super-humans as examples, such as Bruce Banner/Hulk and Odin. Additionally, it is unknown if Johnny Blaze was the Ghost Rider at the time in which the Terrigen Mist were released into Earth's atmosphere, or if they had any effect on him. Additionally, if he was not able to become the Ghost Rider it is unknown as to how the Terrigen Mist effect his body, or what nature his mutation could have been. In all depictions of him prior to his death, John Blaze appeared to be human at least in appearance. He has been depicted as a bit older than his Earth-616 counterpart, and wearing a full beard as well. Following the mutation of the Earth's population, the Avengers were murdered in Washington, D.C. during a battle against their old foe the Absorbing Man. The Vision, sole survivor of the massacre forced the Absorbing Man to reduce in side and assume the form of stone, the Vision then smashed "Crusher" Creel into pieces. Following Creel's defeat, the pieces of his body were distributed among a group of super-beings who were known to be loners. John Blaze was one of the former heroes who was given a piece of the Absorbing Man, it remains unrevealed which part of Creel's body he was given or where he went afterwards. While arriving in Japan to collect the Orb of Agamotto from the Japanese super team known as Xen, Captain America and the recently reborn Mar-Vell found themselves caught in a battle between Xen and the Tong of Creel. The Tong was a group that sought to collect the piece of the Absorbing Man and put him back together in order to use him as a tool to commit mass genocide as tribute to their love of the entity known as Death. During this battle the Tong member named Red Ronin (Secretly Dr. Strange's former man-servant Wong) claimed that Blaze was dead. It was later explained that the "Blaze" he was referring to was indeed John Blaze. How John Blaze ended up in Japan is as yet unrevealed. Following his death, John Blaze was recruited by Mar-Vell's other half which still lived in the Realm of the Dead into Mar-Vell's army against Death. Here John Blaze joined with other heroes in battling against Death's army of the dead during the final battle in which Mar-Vell managed to convince Thanos to kill Death with the Ultimate Nullifier. Following Death's death, Blaze was one of the many heroes and villains who were granted access to Mar-Vell's Paradise. As a citizen of Paradise, Blaze was given a piece of the Cosmic Cube, which once ingested, would create a fantasy world of its consumers fondest wishes. 4-D Man later revealed that these fantasy worlds were actually parallel worlds spawned by the combination of the piece of the Cube and its user. The world created by John Blaze was a hell like world consisting of a road lined with demons on either end. One end of this road led to salvation, the other to hell. Blaze wanted to live out his eternity driving to the end of the road, however it was unclear even to 4-D Man which way Blaze was actually going. John Blaze was eventually freed from the reality of his own devising by Captain America, Thanos, Comet Man, Benny Bucksley, and 3-D Man. Blaze soon found himself captured by the Kree who invaded Paradise, but was eventually freed when Hyperion arrived and freed all the captives. Blaze took part in the ensuing battle, however his current fate is as yet unknown. | Powers = It is presumable that John Blaze has had the same abilities in the past as his Earth-616 counterpart, at least on par with the time his 616 counterpart originally was given the abilities of Ghost Rider. It is as yet unrecorded and unknown how the Terrigen Mist may have effected John Blaze's physiology or what abilities he may have manifested as a result to his exposure to the mist, or if he was still in receipt of the abilities he had either as Ghost Rider. While living in the Realm of the Dead, Mar-Vel's Paradise and the reality he created through the piece of the Cosmic Cube he ingested, it appeared that John Blaze had no super human abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = The above mentioned explanation of Johnny Blaze's powers brings into question the nature of Zarathos. In Earth-616 continuity, Johnny Blaze was possessed by the spirit of Zarathos, which gave him his ability to transform into Ghost Rider. It is possible to consider that perhaps Zarathos himself is a third-tier mutation and by extension was manipulated by Mephisto for his own ends as well. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kale Family Category:Blaze Family Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Simpson Family Category:Demonic Form Category:Flaming Body Category:Pyrokinesis